The new ending of Karin!
by DarknessThriver
Summary: Here is what I think should have happened in the manga. Hope you enjoy!


What I think should've happened _after_ the manga:

"Itakimasu!" Karin shouted as she ran out of the back door of her house. Maaka Karin, was a happy-go-lucky person who was currently living with her spouse, Usui Kenta and worked full-time at the family restaurant, Julian's.

However, something of her past bothered her, yet she hid it well. There were holes in her memories, or memories that didn't make sense. But she always brushed it off, thinking it was nothing more than superstition.

Not wanting to be late for work Karin ran faster; it was a foggy, cloudy day, not a speck of sunlight to be found.

"Aah! Oh, I'm sorry!" Karin cried as she collided with a teenage girl with long, silvery hair; yellow cat-like eyes; and a creepy puppet who had blue hair and an orange striped shirt.

"No, forgive me," she said quietly, then with a smirk walked away.

_What was that?_ Karin thought, a bit apprehensive. _Oh well! Off to work!_

"Oh Maaka-kun! You're here! Could I see you after work?" Manager asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, of course!" Karin sighed internally, she was already taking a late shift, and she had to cook dinner. Karin hesitantly got out her cell phone, texting Kenta-kun that she would be late, and there was onigiri in the refrigerator.

…

Changing out of her work uniform quickly, Karin headed to the manager's office. "Hello Manager. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please, sit down."

"…?" Karin's heart was beating ferociously; what had she done wrong? She had worked here since high school, why would she be fired now?

"I think you have worked so hard since coming here, Maaka-kun. In fact, you have been one of my top employees; I think it's time you get a raise."

"Really? I'm so grateful Manager! Thank you!" Karin said, full of relief.

…

Karin walked home quickly in the dark, peering around warily. A bat screeched and circled her once and flew away. "Eeep!" she screamed. What was that? She thought. Karin walked even faster, when the bat came back with two others. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, now running.

Out of breath and shaken, Karin reached her home; that night as she prepared dinner, she couldn't get rid of the thought that something was out there.

"Tadaima!" Usui Kenta said as he walked through the door.

"Okaerinasai! Dinner is ready."

Kenta sat down at the table, and with a smile asked, "How was your day?"

"Well, first Manager promoted me, and then as I was walking home, some strange bats began to follow me. And yours?"

Kenta's face turned white. "Oh…. I see…."

"Hmm? What's wrong honey?" Karin asked with concern clear in her face.

"Oh, nothing….. Look I have to finish up some work… Thank you for the meal."

"Kenta-kun…?"

…

Each day as Karin walked home, she would spot a bat hiding. That was when she made up her mind. It was time to take action, and she was rather curious about those bats.

Keeping low, Karin watched the bat. She tip-toed after it, and then as if out of nowhere, a huge mansion loomed ahead. Huh? She thought. So she pressed forward, but couldn't go any farther. She felt along the almost… _barrier. _

It was her lucky day, and there was a hole in the invisible wall. She walked through. Wow, she thought. It must be an abandoned mansion, surely no one will mind if I look around.

She knocked on the door just in case, and to her surprise, came face to face with the girl she had bumped into only a week ago. The girls eyes widened. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was living here… I'll just leave…" Karin stammered, as she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her shirt.

"…Onee-chan…." Tears began to well up in the girls eyes.

"Huh? Why are you crying? Please don't cry!" Karin patted the girls back, trying to get her to calm down. The girl lunged forth and hugged her instead. _What should I do? I didn't mean to make her cry!_

Then, to make matters worse, a man and woman came along, their eyes too widened when they saw Karin.

"I'm sorry! Your daughter…." Karin started but was embraced by the man and woman too. _Now what's going on! I'm being hugged by strangers!_

Then the woman finally spoke, "Please, come in."

…

A cup of tea in her hand, Karin listened warily to the preposterous story the couple were telling.

"The truth is… you're our daughter. And the other fact you might not believe is that we're a family of vampires. The reason you can't recognize us is because you were a strange vampire. Instead of sucking blood, you injected it. Otherwise known as a Pushuke. Everything began to change once you met a human boy named Usui Kenta, we could tell you the whole story, but it would be too much for one sitting. So instead we'll tell you this. You became almost human, and we realized you would no longer be happy with us. So we erased your memories and replaced them; ask Kenta-san if you want. But as soon as we saw you at our house, _your_ house, we just couldn't keep the secret any longer. I'm sorry we can't restore your memories."

The girl, who had introduced herself as Anju stood up. "No, we can give her back her memories. Mama, papa. I went against your orders and kept her memories with me." Then she looked directly at Karin. "It's easy, it doesn't hurt."

Karin listened to this silently in disbelief, "If you really were my family and you loved me, you would never have taken my memories in the first place!"

The parents, whose names were Calera and Henry, looked down guiltily.

"Even though I don't believe this will work, I want to know who my family is… so try it." She said reluctantly.

Anju came forward and placed her hand on Karins forehead. The memories came back. She remembered everything now, when it was done, Karin stood up shakily, "Mama, Papa, Anju!" and ran forward, even Onii-chan came to rejoice in their now completed family.

And _that's_ how it should of ended.

Key words.

Itakimasu- I'm off

Onigiri- rice ball

Tadaima- I'm home

Okaerinasai- welcome back

Onee-chan- big sister

Onii-chan – big brother


End file.
